Liberation
by bokayjunkieKuippo
Summary: Jane stood, now contemplating on what just happened. He decided he liked it. He liked it a lot. And he would like to do it again." Jane/Lisbon - Jello


This is my first The Mentalist fanfic. I'm new to the fandom (but I love it already, like obsessed with it!) and I wanted to contribute something in the The Mentalist fanfiction community. This isn't much, just a pointless little one shot. Once I'm more comfortable with this fandom, I may try my hand at writing more longer and in dept stories with this show.

This is set in no particular season/episode.

* * *

He felt liberated.

Maybe he shouldn't be feeling like this, considering they were still working on a case. Someone innocent did die. But he couldn't help it. The sun was out shining, the sound of the soothing waves crashing. People around were happy, enjoying their time with their family in the calm beach. It was a very joyous and comforting sight to see.

And sure he should be at least compassionate about the deceased family. A voice in his head, that sounded remarkably like his boss, scolded him for feeling like this at a time of work.

But he couldn't help it. Patrick Jane was liberated.

The beach always made him feel this way. He didn't know why, there was just something calming about it. Ever since his honeymoon at the beach with his wife, he's always felt more relaxed whenever his feet were enveloped in the sand.

"Could you please stop that." Lisbon said to him.

"Stop what?"

"That. That grin of yours." she pointed. "At least try to look professional, Jane. We are here for an investigation."

"Ah, but look out there Lisbon!" he smiled, his eyes shining brightly at the scenery. "Beautiful, just beautiful."

Teresa Lisbon could only roll her eyes at him. Seriously, what had he been drinking that made him like this? Sure Jane had a carefree way about him, but at this moment, he's being way too lose.

"Try to stay focus, please. We're on a case here."

"Ah, what's the rush."

"What's the rush? Someone killed an innocent girl. And we're looking for that killer!"

"I told you, it was the brother." he said as-a-matter-of-factly, as he continued to smile and bask in the sun. "All the loathsome, the jealousy, the pride. It's him."

"You don't know that! You can't possibly know that!" she argued.

"Ah but I do." he then turned at her with a knowing grin. "You see when you've been second best all your life, living in the shadow of the perfect sister, all that bitterness and resentment just pours out. Usually in a verbal argument, but in this case, during a family vacation, he resulted to release it in a physical way. And she was unfortunate enough to be close to the set of knives in the kitchen with him, or being in the kitchen for that matter. Honestly, everyone should just steer clear from the kitchen, specially when you engage in an argument. All that anger is not good for the food, plus there are more than enough hard and sharp objects to use as defense."

She frowned at him. Damn him and his theories that do seem to hit the spot. "Alright. Well _if_ you are right, then we need evidence."

"It's probably in his room."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. He's not an experienced murderer, obviously. He was just blinded with anger that he didn't even realized he had stabbed his sister in the stomach. Traumatized at what he had done, he had no time to think. He knew it would be too obvious if he had just thrown the knife in the trash, and he feared someone would see him if he had thrown it outside. So, he hid it in his room."

"And what if he had thrown that knife away already after our interrogation?"

"Nah." he waved it off. "He's probably still in too much horror to go back in his room. I'm pretty sure its still there."

"Well in order to know that, we need to search the place. Now come on, we need to go meet up with Cho and Rigsby. They have the warrant already."

"But it's such a gorgeous day out! Can't we just have a little walk down the beach?"

"Jane we're working."

"But Cho and Rigsby can handle it."

"Jane!" she sighed, getting impatient.

"Oh come on, Lisbon." he said with a smile, grabbing, gently, a hold of her arm and pulling her towards him. "Just breath in that amazing fresh scene of the beach. Feel the warm sun against you. Isn't it just amazing."

"Honestly, did someone spike your tea or something?" Lisbon was truly bewildered at his behavior at the moment. She tried to get out of his grasp but he held on to her.

"You need to relax, my dear."

"I will once we find who killed Angie Carson."

"I told you already, the brother."

"A very well thought out theory, but we still need evidence."

"Which Cho and Rigsby will be getting." he persisted. "Come on Lisbon, just breath in and relax."

She groaned. She was really tired of trying. Honestly, after years of working with him, he still got her. He annoyed her like hell and made her want to just squeeze his know it all brain out. But she also know that she would never get out of this until she at least humor him on this.

"Fine." she scowled.

That grin on his face just grew, and all Lisbon wanted to do was punch it off his face.

She sighed as Jane maneuvered their body so they were now facing the ocean, his arm around her shoulder, keeping her steady so she wouldn't walk off.

"You've got to turn that frown upside down, or else I'll never let you go." he murmured to her teasingly.

Somehow, that didn't help. Her head sharply turned to look at him, he was still grinning of course. Yet her scowl only lowered. But to amuse him, she gave him a hard, fake smile.

"Eh, we'll work on it." He could see the irritation in it but went along. "Now just look ahead." he said soothingly as he slowly moved to stand slightly behind her. "Isn't that gorgeous." he whispered close to her ear. "The soft blue colors of the sky, the sun shining brightly on the clear water. It's the picture of perfection. Almost poetic if you will."

Lisbon had to admit, the calming view she was seeing right now made her feel more relaxed. It also helped that Jane was behind her, whispering in his soft voice, as his hands were now gently massaging her shoulder, releasing all the knots on her back. Her eyes closed and a soft smile formed on her lips. She has never felt such a calming sensation before her. No wonder Jane was so liberated.

"Good." Jane smiled, feeling her relax in his touch.

He didn't know whether it was the feeling of being at the beach, or the fact that Lisbon was actually under his spell that made him do it. But after pulling up beside her again, and seeing that relaxed look on her face with her eyes closed, he found himself lowering his face down to hers until their lips met.

They were frozen for a split moment. Both of them immediately became aware at the situation they were now in. yet they didn't pull back. Suddenly, overcome with urge, Jane moved his lips against hers, and was surprised yet pleased when she did the same. Just as she did earlier when Jane had massaged her, Lisbon relaxed as they kissed.

They didn't know how long the kiss lasted, though it felt too short for their liking. But upon hearing that familiar sound coming from Lisbon's blazer pocket, the two immediately pulled back, now aware what they had just been doing. They both looked at each other, frozen and in shock. Lisbon more than Jane. But as the ringing continued, Lisbon immediately snapped out and went into 'Agent Lisbon' mode.

"Hello." she answered sharply, avoiding any eye contact from Jane whatsoever.

"_Boss we got it_."

Jane stood, now contemplating on what just happened. He decided he liked it. He liked it a lot. And he would like to do it again. He would like for it to happen more soon. Like right now.

"You got the murder weapon?" Lisbon continued, which brought Jane's thoughts back on the matter at hand.

"_Yep. It was under the brother's bed. Then he snapped and broke down. Confessed to the entire thing_."

"The brother huh." she mumbled more to herself, then took a glance at Jane who wore a smirk on his face. Oh if only she can slap that smirk off. "Good job guys. Get him back to Sacramento, Jane and I will meet you there."

"_Will do boss_."

Lisbon shut her phone and put it back in her pocket. Then looked at Jane with a scowl. "Don't gloat."

"Wasn't going to." he continued to smirk.

"Let's go."

"Lisbon wait."

"What?"

Then he scooped down and kissed her again. It was a quick kiss, despite the fact that he wanted it to last so much longer. But they do have work to get to. The kiss was quick, yet long enough to suffice until he can get her alone again, surely he wasn't gonna try and ambush her in the car as she was driving. No, he can wait.

After he pulled back from the kiss, a cheeky smile was plastered on his face. She, however, was flustered. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were still shocked. She tried to regain composure but it was pointless.

"Let's go?" he said to her as if nothing had happened.


End file.
